Figure in the Woods
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: Plunged into the depths of insanity, one must wonder what is real and what is lies. Only, Italy is challenged even further when he finds himself falling into chaos and love. Why can't he escape? What is this feeling in his brain? Why are his eyes this color? *GerIta, ItalyXSlenderman.* Yeah, you read that right.
1. Chapter 1

**The only thing I can say about this, is that I have no idea where this piece of crack came from, and I love it.**

**...**

**I blame Pewdiepie.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Alright then. So you said she headed off this way?"

"Si. I tried to go after her, but America said these woods were bad."

"I heard that too, but knowing America it's a complete load of shit."

The darkness spread all around them. It was everywhere. The trees stood tall around them and almost dared Italy to even think of escaping. Fear pulsed through his entire being. If only he had kept the door locked, then maybe Pookie wouldn't have excaped into the woods. As he walked through the forest with Germany, Italy couldn't help but remember America's words. Something about a curse and a tall, thin, man? Could that be true?

There was a sound nearby and Italy jumped. His arms tighted their grip around Germany's arm. The light on his flash light was shaking terribly as he body trembled. Germany sighed and looked at the trembling mass of Italian.

"It's not _that _scary out here, Italy. Er..just follow the advice from that show Alfred made that you love so much."

"Ve? Which one?"

"That one with the unicorn I hate so much."

"Oh! My Little Pony! Ve, her name is Trixie, Germany."

"Ja, whatever. Just start laughing. It saved you before remember?"

Now that Italy remembered, Germany was right. Laughing and smiling in the face of danger _had _saved him before. When the Pictonians tried to make the world boring and white, Italy had been forced to show joy even when he was terrified. Somehow he did it, and he managed to send them all away.

Italy thought about his cute little kitty and the adventures she was probably having right now in these very woods. He tried to imagine everything as if he was Pookie. What would she find interesting? What would make her meow happily? As he looked around now, the forest didn't seem that scary anymore. The two continued deeper into the forest together searching for Pookie. Italy called for her, but the cat could not be found.

"This is getting us no where. I'll keep going this way, und you go that way. If you get scared or lost, keep still und shout for me."

With that, he left him. Italy watched Germany disappear into the darkness and soon he was alone. He swallowed and took in a deep breath. He could do this! He didn't always need to depend on Germany! He was a nation too and he could find his own cat! With newfound determination, Italy started to walk in the direction Germany had pointed him in.

He called for Pookie but like before, the cat was not found. The leaves on the trees shook and the sound scared Italy. A sudden feeling of paranoia spread through him. Was someone watching him or was he just imagining it? Italy couldn't stop thinking about what America had told them when Pookie had first disappeared into the forest.

_"That forest is cursed. Inside there is a being who kills all that enters!"_

Germany hadn't been fazed and brushed it to the side, but Italy actually wondered if it was true. How could a person just roam a forest? Wouldn't they be lonely? Humans needed other humans in order to maintain their sanity and keep living. But maybe he had lost all of his sanity? Maybe he was insane and he just killed people because he didn't have any friends.

Terror swept through him and Italy stopped calling for Pookie. He wanted to leave this forest has fast as he possibly could. It was so dark and creepy in here. Why did they come out here at night? Couldn't they have waited until daylight? Italy shook his head and continued walking through the undergrowth. They couldn't wait. Pookie could be far away from here by morning. There was a chance she was still out here. Perhaps sleeping under an old tree root?

There was the snap of a twig from behind him.

Italy's mouth went dry and his body's trembling only got worse. Germany had gone the other way and it appeared like this forest was completely free of animals for some strange reason. What or who else could be standing behind him at that very moment? Did he dare turn around? What if it was Germany and he had found Pookie? But wouldn't he have said something?

Italy turned around.

The figure before him was lit up by his flash light. He was frozen with absolute terror as he looked at the person in front of him. This was _not _Germany. The mental image of this man imprinted on his brain like a hot iron. It was _never _leaving his memory. The flash light fell from his hands and onto the ground. His throat was closing up in fear.

"G-G-G-"

The figure moved forward an inch.

"Ger-Ger-Ger-"

The figure started to lift its long arms.

"GERMANY!"

Italy screamed as loud as was possible. All the air in his lungs was pushed out as he screamed. He turned around quickly and bolted the other direction, leaving the flashlight behind. His lungs buried like fire as he tore through the trees. Every now and again, he would let out an ear piercing scream for Germany. Was the figure following him? He was far too terrified to turn around and find out. As Italy continued to run, the bitter memory of training came into his head. This was the purpose it served him. If only he had actually trained!

With his lungs buring terribly, and fear pulsing through every fiber of his body, Italy forced himself to looked over his shoulder. Back towards where he had seen that _thing_. The only thing behind him was the trampled plants that he had ran over and darkness. The figure hadn't followed him after all. Italy looked forwards again and halted himself. Standing in front of him a couple of feet away was the figure. Italy turned on his heels and bolted the other way.

"GERMANY! GERMANY HELP ME! I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND THIS IS SERIOUS PLEASE HELP ME!"

He continued running and screaming, not even caring that the figure could probably find him thanks to his cries of terror. Italy ran blindly through the forest. He had no idea where he was going, or which way was which. All he knew was that he had to leave this forest as soon as he could. Italy looked over his shoulder and saw _him _standing there watching. How did _he _move so fast?

Italy turned around again and collided painfully with a low hanging branch. Blood flew out of his nose and his bottom lip which he had somehow managed to bite open. Italy fell backwards and onto the hard ground. His head was dizzy and he couldn't keep this thoughts together. What was this strange feeling that was overwhelming him? It felt like someone was messing with his head and turning it off. Slowly, Italy began to slip into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw was a tall, pale, faceless man in a black suit standing over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Few things I want to clear up now**:

**1. Slenderman is not ridiculously scary or evil in this. If he was, I'd be unable to write this story.**

**2. Theme song? Home by Phillip Phillips. It's part of the original inspiration for this**

**3. The house thingy is based on the map for Slender: Sanatorium (or Hospice. Whichever has the lion)**

**4. Slendy's movement in this is from a gameplay I saw from Sanatorium (I think?) and when Pewdie turned around towards the hall, Slendy literally glided into the hall LIKE A BOSS.**

**Alright then. That should be everything. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A moan rolled out of his throat.

Running into a tree branch definately wasn't a fun experience. Italy's nose was hurting and he could taste the drying blood on his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and found himself on the floor of some room. Where was he? The dim lighting told him that it wasn't Germany's house or his own. The walls were dirty which told him that this was probably some building in the woods. Italy sat up and was frozen with terror.

Staring back at him was that _thing._

Now that Italy was face to face with _it_, he knew exactly who or what this thing was. America had told him plenty about _him_. Then there was the things he had read on the internet out of curiousity. Tears fell from Italy's eyes as he stared at the white, faceless creature before him. There was no doubt in his mind that he knew exactly what was going to happen.

Italy was going to die.

He couldn't even scream. He was too scared. Why wasn't he moving or doing anything? He just kept _looking _at him! Waiting, it seemed, for Italy to make the first move. What kind of sick person did this kind of thing? _He _obviously knew that the Italian had already figured out what was going to happen, so why did he continue to wait in silence? Italy's mind finally became unfrozen and he scooted backwards away from _him_. The figure moved closer to him and Italy lost it. Tears streaming down his face, he began to scream at _him_.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! I-I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR MY CAT! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! Y-YOU-! I-I-!"

The figure moved backwards and reached behind him for something. When he turned around again, Italy saw Pookie in the creature's hands. _He _sat Pookie down and she meowed happily upon seeing her owner. Italy scooped her up and hugged her tightly.

"Y-You found her? B-But w-why would you be nice to me? I-I thought you killed people?"

"I never did."

Now it was time to be completely confused. Did _he _just speak? How could someone speak if they had no mouth? Italy tilted his head to the side and he heard a chuckle of amusement.

"I can talk. Well, not actually. I'm speaking through your mind, Italy."

"Ve!? You know my name!?"

"I just told you I'm speaking through your mind. I can read everything in your mind. It also seems that you know who I am. Or at least, you know the name I've been given."

Italy hugged Pookie even though she meowed unhappily and tried to squirm out of his hold. This was so confusing! A creature that was suppose to kill everyone it came in contact with was being nice to him! What was so special about him that made _him _be nice?

"Y-You're S-Slenderman.."

He nodded and backed up more. "There's no reason for you to be scared. I'm not going to kill you."

"W-Why not?"

"Because I'm hoping you can help me get home."

Slenderman pulled out a handercheif from one of his pockets and gently pressed it against the skin under Italy's nose. He wiped away the blood and pulled his hand away. Italy just sat there completely confused. Pookie finally hissed and clawed his hand, which ended up in him dropping the cat.

"You see, I'm not some strange creature from the fourth demention. Do you remember the Pictonians?" Italy nodded.

"Well, I'm one of them. But, I'm far different. I was the leader's protector. I was created to have powers beyond what you could even think of. However, thanks to your nations friends, I got seperated. When they all left Earth and went home, I wasn't with them. I never killed anyone, well, not on purpose. Another fun part of being made into a killing machine. I just wanted to talk to someone and find away back, but I somehow ended up..killing."

Italy felt a strange feeling pass through him. It felt like there was electricity in his brain or something. His fear lessened and a smile spread onto Italy's face. He laughed, which surprised both Slenderman and himself.

"I knew it! Everyone _does _need friends! I knew you couldn't be that bad!"

His laughter died and the two of them were left in silence. Why was he suddenly not scared? He had only been screaming in terror a few minutes ago. Nothing had changed. Slenderman was still the deadly, killing machine that he had always been.

"I-If you only wanted t-to go home, then why didn't y-you tell those people that you found?" Italy asked.

"Because for some strange reason I can only talk through a nation's mind. Truthfully, I don't understand it. I've tried talking to mortals but it doesn't work." Slenderman stood up to full height and Italy couldn't help but feel a bit scared again. Slenderman had to slouch ever so slightly so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling. He was so tall! His raised one of his long arms and pointed towards the door.

"Through there is the hallway. This is a large building and it's mostly underground. Somehow, however, people find a way inside. I patrol the halls everyday, and I usually catch people and well...I don't want you seeing the ending so, keep the door locked." With that, Slenderman turned and seemed to glide out of the room. He did not move one leg. He literally _glided _over the floor and out the door. Slenderman stood there in the hallway facing the wall for a bit, then he turned, and glided away with incredible speed.

A shadow like tenticle appeared from the direction Slenderman had glided off and pulled the door closed. Italy whimpered in fear and started to tremble once more. Looking around the room, Italy found a bed, a candle, a nightstand, and a closet. It was quite small really and very dirty, but it would have to do until he figured out where he was exactly and how he'd be able to get out of here and back to Germany. Pookie was curled up on the bed sleeping and Italy found himself smiling.

It wasn't that bad really. At least Slenderman was being nice to him and giving him a place to live. Italy got up from the floor and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it and woke Pookie now that the bed had shifted to hold his weight. Looking at the nightstand, Italy found sheets of lined paper and a pencil. He sighed and laid down on the bed. What was he suppose to do? Slenderman obviously wasn't letting him out of here anytime soon.

Italy had no idea how to get him back to be truthful. Actually, if it hadn't been for Grandpa Rome, the Pictonians would still be here. Rome dropped the sharpie after all. Maybe Slenderman would let him draw a face on him? Italy giggled at that thought, then grew serious once again. This wasn't the time for laughing. Even if Slenderman was being surprisingly nice, Italy had to get out of there. He was a nation and this wasn't where he belonged.

Germany was probably worried sick about him! Romano was probably worse, although he'd never admit it. There were so many people that were probably worrying about him. Germany, Romano, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, would he ever see them again? Would he be stuck down here for the rest of his life? What did Slenderman want from him? Italy pulled the cover back and snuggled down under. Sadly, the sheet that was on the bed was thin. No doubt it was one of the under covers and not the comforter.

_I miss you, Germany. It's so scary here.._Italy thought to himself. He pulled the cover around him and tried to get as comfortable as possible. He made up his mind right there that he would follow what he knew, not what he assumed. What he knew right now was that he was alone, he had lost some blood, he was dizzy, and it was night time. Italy sat up and leaned over towards the nightstand. He blew the candle out and the room was plunged into darkness.

Sleep was his only safe haven now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for any typos or errors! I tried to read over it a couple times which is why this took longer.**

**Enjoy my muffins!**

* * *

Footsteps echoed through the darkness.

Italy could faintly hear them, but he was too lost in his own fear and desperate imaginaton to notice how close they were. The door to his room creaked opened. A blinding beam of light shot into the dark room and Italy groaned, rolling over onto his side so that his back was to this new light. It was annoying, yet at the same time, he wished it would wake him up. There was something wrong with his imagination and his dreams. They were twisted and different. Not like he remembered.

There was a gasp.

"Oh my god..h-he's keeping people here!?"

Italy rolled over and sat up. Standing the doorway was a person. Their flashlight was shining directly at him and he was unable to tell who it was. However, judging on the reaction, it wasn't anyone who knew who he was or even cared about him. It was some stranger. No doubt the kind that Slenderman had said about.

The scene before him played in slow motion.

Slenderman glided to a stop behind the person. One of his black tenticle things came from his back and wrapped around the person standing in the doorway. He screamed loudly and started to fight it, but it was impossible to break free. Slenderman backed up and closer the door with his pale hand. The man's screaming got worse and worse. Italy whimpered as he listened to the horror going on outside his door. There were loud thumps against the wall.

Italy screamed and hid under the covers. He didn't want to hear this anymore. He didn't want to see this anymore. He wanted to go home. The stranger's cries of terror and pain died down and silence once again swallowed them all. The Italian didn't move from his place however. He could already imagine what was waiting out there thanks to countless wars that he had been forced to take part in. There would be blood spattered everywhere. There would be guts and there would be a corpse.

That cold electricity feeling passed through his mind again, but this time it went slowly and not as sharply as before. His rigid body calmed and his breathing slowed back to a normal breath. Italy pushed back the blanket and stared at the door. Curiousity pushed him onward. He had to know if staying here would be a danger to him or not. Slenderman could have easily been lying to him. Too many people knew how and too many people did.

Italy crawled out of the bed and walked over to the door, keeping his weight on the upper half of his body so that his feet were quieted. He reached for the door knob and hesitated. Looking in the hallway would change everything. His pale fingers wrapped around the door knob and Italy took in a large breath. He turned the handle and pulled the door open quickly.

The hallway was completely clean.

There was no blood. There were no guts. There wasn't even a corpse. Where had it all gone? Italy stepped out into the hallway fully and looked around. The hall was dark, but there was enough light that he could see what was in front of him. Where was the bloodshed? Where was the chaos? Where was-

Italy felt a hand on his shoulder and he screamed.

"Italy."

Turning around, he came face to face with Slenderman.

"I thought I told you to lock the door."

Italy felt the fear from a few moments before flood through him. Was he mad at him? He hadn't meant for that person to open the door! Italy didn't even know that stranger would be here! How was he suppose to know? Slenderman slowly moved forward and herded Italy back into his room. The boy sat down on the bed and Slenderman stood in the doorway.

"The world here is dangerous. More than you've seen. Keep the door locked. Don't come out." Slenderman then glided back out of the room and closed the door. After a couple of minutes, Italy released the breath he had no idea he had been holding. Why was he so scary like that? It was clear that he meant no harm, but he was just so scary! The way he sounded and looked..

Italy suddenly realized something. While Slenderman was without a doubt creepy and scream worthy, the boy found himself..attracted to him. He wanted to know more about the crea-pardon-the pictonian. Why was he here? Why was he likes this? Why was he hiding here? Italy was curious. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Slenderman and now he could. He was living with him after all.

But why did he have to keep leaving? Everytime Italy found himself wanting to know more and not afraid, Slenderman disappeared. Was he purposely trying to torment him like this? No, of course not. That was a silly thing to think. He had brought Italy here to help him after all; to make him happy. But what if he really was sadistic in nature? What if he found happiness in Italy's misery? Was that all he was to this white, faceless being?

Italy walked back over to the bed and sat down. Pookie came out from her hiding place under the bed and jumped into his lap with a meow. The Italian petted her head, but over all ignored her presence. There were too many other things he was thinking about. More important questions that tugged at his nation brain.

He looked back at the nightstand where the paper and the pencil was. Something suddenly came over him that demanded he drew. Italy grabbed a piece of paper and the pencil and started drawing. He had no idea what exactly he was drawing, but he just kept drawing. More and more black covered the pages until it was sketched out. Italy looked at what his mind had created and found a crude drawing of Slenderman. He was confused. His art skills were usually better than this.

Italy laid back down on the bed and held the drawing close to him. He was confused and lost. What was this strange feeling he had everytime he thought of the man keeping him here? It was definately positive that was for sure. He wanted to keep looking at him; listening to him; learning about him.

Yet everytime he remembered who he was thinking about, that same cold fear returned. He was scared and excited about him. It was like pleasure and pain mixing together into some kind of wonderful blend that only Italy could feel. Did Slenderman feel this too? Did he feel this wonderfully painful feeling too?

Italy wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to fall back into his twisted and distrubed dreams. There, he would find his true answers. Why there? Because his head was hding the truth that his heart was searching for. It was always the case. Especially now. He already knew the answers, but some part of his brain was repressing it; hiding it from him just to torture him. Italy already knew however, that searching in his twisted dreams would be the same as walking these hallways.

His mind had become dark and confusing. It became an endless maze, forcing him to wander helplessly confused and searching for the answers when there were none to be found. Italy hated it. He hated the wandering; the confused questions. When did this start? He used to be so carefree and oblivious. Now he was aware of everything and anything dark. His mind had become warped and was no longer the innocent mind he once had.

This place had tainted him. Taken away what innocence he had. Yet, nothing had actually happened. He had listened to the death of a stranger and looked death in the face, but nothing more. What turned his imagination into this? Was it merely being in the presence of Slenderman? Or was he falling into the insanity that had been forming inside his head the entire time, but never showed until he had given up the last speck of hope?

Italy needed someone. He needed a hand to take, a person to hold. Someone to tell him that he was going to fine, even when he himself knew he wasn't going to be. That person who would hold him tightly and share his heat. Their hearts beating together to the faint rhythm of their breathing. Italy couldn't function without another being in his life. He had always loved and had been loved in return. He needed his other half.

He needed Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet you didn't expect this choice of pov. **

* * *

Silence remained in the filthy and dark hallways. No one trepassed in his domain and he made sure of it. There was only one person who had gotten in and not died, but that was his doing. He brought him here on purpose. He could help him. He could make him understand the emotion known as happiness, or any other emotion while he was at it. Already he had learned about fear. The look on his face, the thoughts that had raced through the boy's head.

Fear was something he enjoyed.

He shouldn't have enjoyed it. No one enjoyed fear. It was one thing to enjoy fear, but it was another to enjoy Italy's fear. The boy was terrified everytime he looked at him. Just like everyone else who looked at him. His white, faceless head and long arms were enough to strike fear into any person. Yet what was it about his appearance that scared all those that looked at him? He certainly didn't actually do anything to them. Well, he didn't do anything until they wandered too close.

It was the curse of being different; being not of this world. No one would even think about helping him. He was a killer. He was not human which made him a threat. Those that spoke his name usually looked around just to make sure it hadn't suddenly summoned him, even if they didn't believe in his existance. Those who didn't believe in his existance either died under his hand, or were still too fearful to even approach him. Yet this boy, this nation with the amber eyes, he did not seem scared.

There were moments where it was clear that Italy was terrified, but there were other times where he showed not one trace of fear. It was nice, he thought. It was a change from what he had started to believe was life. Italy had slowly found his way into becoming, what was the word? A friend? He was still unaware of what that word meant to these humans, but he would learn. He would learn from Italy and he would go home. Home. It had been on his mind much more ever since he found the nation wandering in the woods.

Back home on Picto. Was he missed? Was his absence noticed? No doubt the queen had just bred another creature like him to protect her. No one would look for him. A lost cause was all he was. He was a soldier lost in the field of war. No one would come back for him. He was just a pawn in the master plan that had ultimately failed. He was not needed anymore. Forever he would wander these halls with no hope of escaping. Forever he would be forced to watch the humans wander into his woods and no doubt die.

Yet, he wouldn't be alone. He had Italy and he wasn't planning on releasing him any time soon. Everything felt better since the boy had arrived. The atmosphere seemed lighter and almost cheerier if that was even possible. How could one person's presence make such a big difference? Was Italy even doing anything, or was it all just a thing of his mind? Maybe just the knowledge that someone else was here in his depressive little world cheered him up?

He glided over the floor and down the hallway towards the room where he was keeping the boy. He hadn't spoken to him since the stranger had opened the door. He wished that he hadn't seen that; that Italy had kept the door locked like he had asked him, but you couldn't change the past. What was done was done. Italy had seen what happened to those who were not welcomed here and he would just have to learn to deal with it. That was the way things worked in this underground world.

As he passed by the door, he felt the need to check on the boy that was inside. He needed to know that he hadn't run off after seeing that. He needed to know that Italy wasn't mindlessly wandering these darkened halls with no idea of where the exit was. He himself wasn't entirely sure on where all the exits to this place where. Which is why he never knew when people would just wander in.

He opened the door with his pale hand and looked inside. Italy lay asleep on the bed. Gripped tightly in his hands was a piece of paper. He glided over and carefully removed the piece of paper from the boy. While it was true he had no eyes, he could definately see. It was hard to explain how really. It was more like an aura kinda thing. It was a complicated alien power that humans wouldn't be able to understand, let alone wrap their minds around.

He looked down at the paper and saw it was a crude drawing of himself. It was drawn quickly and no doubt during a brief time of madness and fear. If he could smile, he might have done so then. Italy wasn't scared of him. The drawing was proof enough. He could tell that when Italy had drawn this, the fear he felt hadn't been about him. At least, he assumed so. Why else would he draw this? Italy seemed far more curious than afraid. He put the paper back and turned around, leaving the room.

Just as he reached the doorway he heard a yawn and the shifting of weight on the bed.

"Slendy..." Italy yawned sleepily.

Slenderman felt some strange emotion pass through him. What it was, he would never know. Italy would not teach him about this emotion, and he himself would not work up the courage to ask the boy about it. For now it seemed, he would have to continue his job. He would continue his line of bloody work while protecting this boy all at the same time. It was a hard job, but he had been patroling these halls for years. Hell, it might have been longer. He couldn't tell anymore.

Slenderman glided out of the room and closed the door behind him. He would have to be extra careful around Italy. He was far too innocent for the dark world that the two of them were now in.

_That will change. _He thought to himself as he glided into the shadows.

_Soon, Italy will be able to handle this world. He'll no longer be afraid of it..of me._

* * *

The house was still silent.

Ever since those three nights ago. Those horrible three nights. No happy singing. No cheerful laughter. There was only empty silence that filled everyone with sadness. Everyone who lived in the household was affected. The worse to take it, it seemed, was not Germany or Romano. Ever since the news had fallen on the house, Prussia had been going without sleep. He sat at the window staring out into the night as if daring it to take another memeber of their household.

Again and again, Germany shared the story of what had happened those three nights ago. Their trip into the woods, splitting up to find Pookie, Italy's ear piercing scream of pure terror, the blind fear the German had gone through while running blinding through the undergrowth and screaming his name. At this point in the story, Germany would always stop and have to collect himself before going on. Italy had meant the world to him after all. It was obvious.

They had tried searching the woods again, but there was still no sign of the Italian or his cat. Now here they sat in the kitchen. The usual uneasy silence heavy in the room. Germany stood at the sink, absent mindedly doing dishes. Romano sat at the table with his head resting in his arms. Silently, he was crying once again. Romano never made a sound, but after living with him for awhile, Germany could tell when he was crying. He was right now.

Germany looked up from the dirty dishes and peered out the window. The night had everything covered in a dark veil, yet he could see the edge of the forest from here. He saw squirrels running here and there, a few birds, some pale guy standing behind a tree, a raccoon scurried by- wait what? He squinted his eyes and looked harder. There was no doubt that he was seeing a tall, thin, and very pale man standing there at the edge of the forest.

"Bruder.." He said, calling Prussia over. Germany made sure not to move. He was postive that man or _thing _was staring right at him.

"Ja, West?" The albino asked, now standing by his brother's side.

"Look out the window..."

Prussia looked out the window, but said nothing. His hand rested on his brother's shoulder.

"West, what are we looking at? There's nothing out there."

Germany blinked a couple of times and looked to the place where the tall figure had once been. He was no longer standing there watching. How was that possible? He had been there a second ago! At least, he was sure he had seen someone standing there. Maybe loosing Italy to the dark forest was having its toll on his mental health. Prussia sighed and a sad smile was pulled onto his lips.

"Look West, I understand loosing Ita was terrible. I know how much you loved him, but imagining things is just not right. There's nothing out there except for Ita und Pookie und I doubt that's what you saw. Maybe you should go rest, ja?"

Germany was then herded upstairs by Prussia. The albino lead his brother into the room that Germany and Italy shared. Although now, this was Germany's room. Not Italy's. After Prussia forced him to lay down and left, Germany couldn't help but notice how cold the room was. It was cold and lonely without Italy. Where had the boy even gone? What had caused his shrieks of fear? Why hadn't he ran fast enough to save him!? The blond groaned and rolled over onto his side.

He was so confused. There weren't any answers that he could find. Just as he began to give up and fall asleep, his mind brought back the image of the figure. What is that _thing _had taken his dear Italy? What if _it _had appeared to make sure that he wasn't trying to rescue Italy? Yet, what would that _thing _want with little Italy? It didn't make sense! Yet it was the only thing he could grasp as a reason. Italy wouldn't just scream like that and not come to him.

If anything scared him, he ran to Germany or Romano. Whoever would be there at the current time. The only explanation that Germany could come up with was that that _thing _had taken Italy after the boy saw _it._ Hell, even seeing _it _himself made Germany want to look away and possibly hide. There was a sense of fear and danger that came with just looking at _it. _But why was that? Why was he suddenly filled with terror with just one look?

Germany rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He tried to imagine that Italy was laying next to him; his head resting on the German's chest as he slept peacefully. Yet he wasn't there. He wasn't sleeping peacefully next to him.

"Italy..where are you?" He asked aloud, praying that the Italian would just appear. "Where did you go?"

He closed his eyes and pulled the covers up more. They still smelled sweetly of the young Italian even after three long days and three long nights. Guilt and regret continued to wash over Germany. Guilt for not saving the Italian from whatever it was that had trapped him in the forest and regret for never telling him those three little words. Three little words that he had been hiding for ages in the fear of reject and hate.

I love you.

Germany vowed that if Italy would return to him, not only would he tell him, but he would hold him close and never let him go. He would spoil that boy silly just so he could see his sweet smiling face and hear his joyful laughter. He would do anything for him!

If only he would come back!


	5. Chapter 5

**3,062 words. **

**Longest chapter of any story I've ever written. **

**Hoorah~**

* * *

"Look! Look! I drew another one!"

Italy ran over with a large smile. In his hands was a crinkled piece of lined paper with a crude drawing on it. Slenderman turned around and saw this piece of artwork that was currently being held in Italy's hands. His long pale fingers grabbed the paper and pulled it out of his hands.

"Thank you. I'll put this with the other ones." With that, he shoved it into a pocket inside his suit coat. Italy took his hand and walked with him like a little kid. The two of them walked down the dark hallways of the underground building together. There was silence save for Italy's footsteps. Slenderman, who was forced to walk regularly, made not a sound. He learned to not make a single sound when walking around.

"Slendy~?"

"Yes, Italy?"

"Where do all my drawings go?"

Slenderman halted. This was not a question he was prepared for. It had been at least half a month since Italy had showed up in the woods. The boy had absolutely no fear of Slenderman at all. In fact, he seemed to be drawing closer and closer to him. It was like there was some connection between the two of them. Slenderman let out what Italy took as a sigh and faced the boy.

"Well, I hang them out in the forest since they're so nice." Already Italy could tell that he was lying.

"Then why do you kill the people who see them?

"Because they keep taking them off the trees.."

"How many are out there now?"

"Last time I checked there were eight of your notes out there."

Italy made a cute pouty face and crossed his arms over his chest. Slenderman couldn't help but chuckle. That is, if he was able to chuckle.

"I drew at least fifteen for you!"

Slenderman bent down so his head was right in front of Italy's face. Gently, he pressed his bare face to the boy's cheek. He made sure to make contact where his mouth would have been if he had one. While he was not quite sure what this action meant, he knew that Italy took this as a good gesture depending on who it was coming from. The Italian giggled happily, then pecked Slenderman's cheek. Slenderman was stood back to full height.

"How about this, you keep on drawing and for every drawing removed, I'll give you a- what did you call that?" He asked.

"It's called a kiss~!"

"Yeah, that."

Italy took Slenderman's hand again and they began walking down the hallway once more. It was completely silent, and Italy found that the deafening silence hurt his ears. He began to hum to himself not only to keep the silence away, but to be less afraid. Sure he had nothing to fear since Slenderman was standing right next to him, but as they continued walking, the hallways got darker and darker. His humming started to go from cheery to a slower, more nervous humming.

Soon his humming had gone to whimpering. Italy suddenly felt this overwhelming desire for someone, yet he could not remember who. It was definately not Slenderman. It was another human. One whose memory rested at the very back of his head where he could not reach it. Who was this person he craved? All Italy could remember was the sweet scent of beer mixing with sharp mint from toothpaste. It was an odd mixture, but it was all he could remember.

Actually, he couldn't remember much besides Slenderman and these dark hallways. He couldn't even remember how he had arrived here. It was like all his memories had simply faded away the longer he walked these dark halls. Even the memory of himself was fading away. He hadn't looked in a mirror in ages. Italy's hand slipped out of Slenderman's and dropped to his side. Why couldn't he remember anything? To be truthful, he didn't even know his own name. He assumed it was "Italy" since that was what Slenderman kept calling him.

The only thing he _did _know was his love for the faceless being. He could not stay away from him and whenever they were apart, he longed for him. It was like he was connect to him; like he needed him to survive. Every day he wandered the halls with Slenderman and felt what should have been joy rush through his veins. Yet this joy was so painful at the same time. Lately he had begun to question himself; question Slenderman.

Obviously there was some kind of outside world. After all, Slenderman was getting food for him somewhere! Food didn't just materialize out of thin air! Slowly, he began to wander off from his guide and down another hall. Italy let himself go on autopilot while his mind thought over these many questions. What was the outside? What was in the outside that Slenderman hated so much? Why was he forced to stay down here in the darkness like a trapped rat? Was there really some other place that he belonged?

Italy looked up from watching his feet and spotted the lion statue just up ahead. Neither of them were quite sure why there was a random lion statue down here, but Italy didn't mind. He liked looking at the large powerful cat and imagine what it would be in the wilderness; what it was like alive. The Italian sat down on the base of the statue and swung his legs. Each time they hit the solid concrete of the statue's base, but he didn't care if it hurt or not.

He leaned back and felt the cold metal of the lion's hind leg. Italy closed his eyes and tried to focused on his thoughts. What could he remember? Was there anything he could remember? He sighed and pushed deeper. He could remember that mixed scent of beer and mint. He remembered being scared and running; his lungs burning as he screamed for that same person. Why could he not remember that person? They were connected to every brief memory that he had, but it was just faded enough that he could not remember.

There was a sound. Italy opened his eyes, sat up, and looked around. He saw nothing but the dirty walls of the building. The Italian continued looking around completely confused. He could have sworn he heard something. It sounded like someone taking in a breath. It sounded like shoes skidding on the concrete floor as their owner shifted for a better position. Italy began to feel uneasy as he looked around. The boy turned back around again to facing forward and jumped.

Standing in front of him was Slenderman.

By this time, Italy could tell that Slenderman had been worried about him and was no doubt angry at him for wandering off. The tall figure held out one of his pale hands and Italy laid his own hand in his palm. He slid off the statue's base and began to follow Slenderman back into the unforgiving darkness. Yet he continued to think about those sounds. He knew that he had heard it. He couldn't have just simply imagine it. Italy looked up at Slenderman's blank face and wished for a moment he had a face. At least then he could tell his emotion.

Italy focused his attention back to his feet. That joyful pain feeling returned now that he was with Slenderman and he couldn't help but smile. He felt like he was where he belonged. The boy straighted himself more and began to hum cheerfully despite the depressing atmosphere.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where he is?"

"West, I'm postive he took him from what you told me. This is where he is."

Germany looked back to the dark building in front of them. It had been abandoned for so long, that he had no idea what it had been originally. Yet this was where he was going to find his dear Italy. The painful three nights had dragged on into half a month and it was decided that they weren't waiting for Italy to return. If they wanted him back, they were going to have to go out into the forest and find him. At first, they had been disheartened when they realized they had no clues as to where he had gone, but Germany had then remembered the tall figure.

Ever since Italy went missing, he had been seeing a tall, thin, faceless figure just hovering at the edge of the woods. The figured usually half hid behind a tree or something so that Germany could not fully see him. Night after night he saw the figure at the edge of the woods watching him. Finally, confused and slightly afraid, he told Prussia of this _thing._ Surprisingly, Prussia knew exactly what it was by the first description. The albino had gotten angry and began to curse under his breath while leading his brother upstairs.

The figure was called "Slenderman" and apparently it was pretty bad if he showed up. "Slenderman" had been said to have a sadistic nature and usually only went after kids. However, if you became one of his victims, there was no hope for surviving. Slow torture and then death was this creature's game. Germany feared for what they would find. Would Italy be alive? Would he be tied up somewhere, suffering from the insanity that Slenderman was said to cause?

According to different sources (and America), it was believed that Slenderman made his home in the woods. That only confirmed their fear of Italy's kidnapping. They had decided that they would go on a rescue mission for him. However, Prussia and Germany both agreed that Romano was in no shape to take on this mission. After all, anyone who mentioned Italy to him nearly got their heads bitten off. He was blaming everyone for his brother's disappearance and accusing them of taking him.

Yet Romano had been at least been smart enough to point out that Prussia's shotgun and Germany's pistol wouldn't save Italy. No one could kill Slenderman. So they planned their mission to simply be a scouting misson. Besides, they had no real proof that Slenderman had kidnapped Italy. Now here they stood outside of the abandoned building. The main part of the building was underground. The top level that was above ground had been damaged in a fire or something and could not longer be walked through.

Prussia lead the way into the dark building and Germany followed close behind. After stumbling around for awhile in the darkness, Prussia turned on his flashlight and they headed deeper into the building. It wasn't long before they hit a dead end. The hallway was destroyed. The roof had fallen in and blocked the path. Germany looked up at the hole in the ceiling while Prussia stepped forward into the pale moonlight that filtered down through the large hole.

The albino's white hair was lit up into a silver color and his pale skin was illuminated as a brighter and more pale white. The star light joined the moonlight and for a minute, Germany forgot what they were here for. The sight before him almost made him even forget that Prussia was even there. The sight of the albino under the moon and starlight, looking over the debris, it reminded him of someone else. Soon, Prussia seemed to vanish and in his place was Italy. Looking over rocks was something the boy would probably do at a time like this.

"Shit, we ain't getting through here. West, let's double back and try und find the stairs to the bottom level, ja?" Prussia turned around and the vision of Italy vanished. Germany felt empty inside. He gave a small nod, then followed his older brother back towards the entrance. They searched around for awhile and continued to find dead ends. Were they ever going to find the stairs? The German began to idle at the side while his brother did most of the work. He couldn't focus straight anymore.

They had no idea if Italy was even here. It was only a wild guess after all that had been based on mere rumors about Slenderman. Besides, what would Italy be like once they found him? Would he even be alive? If he was alive, would they found in him sitting in a room going insane from Slenderman's torture? This last question came up frequently in Germany's mind. It was the most asked question that his brain could come up with. Every time it resurfaced along with other questions.

"Yo West! Over here! I found the stairs!"

Germany jogged over to Prussia and sure enough, there were the stairs. Prussia shined his flashlight down the stairwell and exhaled. The German brothers stood there staring at their new found, and not to mention creepy, path. Both were thinking the exact same thing. Neither of them wanted to go down there!

"Whelp, we ain't saving Ita any faster! Let's go, West!"

"Wait, bruder. How come you're so determinded to to save Italy?"

Prussia chuckled and looked back at him. His red eyes were narrowed and held a glint of anger and determinded revenge.

"I played Slender at Spain's house. Bitch killed me right as I was grabbing the eighth note."

They headed down the stairs and Germany couldn't repress a quiet chuckle of amusement. Of course Prussia would pick a reason like that to go after an immortal and deadly creature without a gun or any other kind of self-defense. The stairs were not long and soon they were in the dark basement below. Germany noticed that the stairs let out into a lobby like room that had different hallways branching off of it. All of them were dark of course.

Before Prussia could decide, Germany picked a hallway. He had a strange feeling that he needed to go down this hallway and reveal what secrets it hid. He had no idea if this would end up at a dead end, or if Italy was at the end of it. There was a third option, but Germany forced himself not to think of the third thing that might be lurking in everyone of these hallways. As the hallways lead them deeper into the building and the darkenss grew, Germany pulled out his own flashlight and switched it on.

The hallways were like a large labyrinth. It dared them to continue on and swallowed them in its confusing passageways and hidden meanings. Eventually, the duo found themselves walking around in a circle. Each hall contected to another, which connected to another, which brought them back to the first hall, which took them back to the lobby. Yet still they kept at it. Circling and searching desperately for the boy that had abandoned them.

However, fate and luck were on their side. Just as they were heading down yet _another _hallway and about to give up, they found something sitting at the end of the light beam coming from Prussia's flashlight.

"Was is that?" Prussia asked. Germany walked around his brother and picked it up.

"It's a note. It says, 'Always Watching. No Eyes.' Was?" He handed the note to his brother who looked it over. The albino's red eyes narrowed and becamed thinned with anger and fury. The note became crumbled up his his angry fist.

"West. Look at it again." He growled through gritted teeth.

Germany looked again and realized that he knew this hand writting. It was _Italy's _handwriting. He was here after all.

"That. Bitch." Prussia growled. "This was one of the notes from the game! I'LL KILL HIM!"

They continued down the hall with a more brisk pace. Soon, they spotted light. It was artifical and most likely came from the last working light that was in this building. As they turned the corner, they found that the hallway opened up into a small room. There in the middle of the room was a statue of a lion. It was sitting down and its head was looking off towards the unknown. Even with the artifical light, it was still quite dark (you see, the light was dying and could go out any minute) and hard to make out anything else but the lion.

Yet, standing there looking into the dim lit area, Germany saw a figure sitting against the lion's hindleg. It was not Slenderman, thank goodness, but it filled it him joy and relief. He clicked the light on his flashlight off and found himself walking forward towards the figure.

"Ita-"

"Verdammt West!" Prussia hissed, grabbing Germany's shirt collar and forcing him down onto the ground. They sat behind the wall out of sight. Germany looked at Prussia confused and opened his mouth to ask, when the albino threw his hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Ita is Slender's captive, West. He could be lurking anywhere nearby. I highly doubt he would let Ita roam free." Prussia whispered into his brother's ear. Carefully, the two looked around the bend at the boy sitting on the lion statue. Germany inhaled sharply as his eyes looked at his Italy. He seemed..different somehow. Something was not right about the way he was now.

Italy sat up and looked around in the darkness. Prussia cursed and slid backwards more so he would not be seen. Germany however, found himself unable to move. This was not his Italy. He could tell just by looking at him. What had caused this change? It was so noticeable too! Had Slenderman done that to him? Did Italy even know about it? He was suddenly yanked backwards by Prussia. As he was being pulled back, Germany blinked and was instantly terrified.

One second it was just Italy, the next, Slenderman was standing there in front of the boy. There was no doubt that figure standing in front of Italy was the same figure he had been seeing at the edge of the woods. Slenderman had been watching him. Watching him and daring him to rescue Italy. Germany watched as Italy took Slenderman's hand and began to walk off with him. A sudden cold realization came to his head. He had planned this all along. Slenderman knew that they were there.

Slenderman had set this up on purpose. He knew that they were watching.


	6. Chapter 6

The plan was simple. Very simple.

After seeing that Slenderman had indeed been the cause of Italy's disappearance, Prussia and Germany began to develop a plan. Soon enough, other nations caught wind of their ideas and joined in the plotting against the tall faceless man. All of them either fighing for Italy, or, like Prussia, fighting for revenge for the multiple deaths that Slenderman had caused them when playing the game of Slender. The main part of the plan was the easiest part. Each night, someone would go to the abandoned building and just watch.

They needed to know when Slenderman usually left and if he took Italy with him. If he didn't take him, a team could follow Slenderman while another team went inside and rescued Italy. If he did take the boy with him, they were going to have to go with plan B; distract Italy somehow and make him wander off, then plague war onto Slenderman. The commotion would keep him busy and he wouldn't notice as one team took Italy home and back to safety.

With the many members that they had, Germany found that this plan was working better than he had expected it to. So far, the Bad Touch Trio had been the ones that were switching off on their watches. The reports were all the same. Slenderman usually left by himself around midnight once a week and when he would return, he would have a plastic bag filled with food. It was obvious that this food was for Italy, being that Slenderman had no mouth to eat food.

With this pattern in his leaving, they could easily sneak back into the building and steal Italy back! It was perfect! They just had to time it right however and hope for success. The planning and watching went on for many more weeks. They had to be sure. They had to be perfectly sure that this was how it was going to work. They couldn't take any risks lest they fail and someone ended up dying by than cold hands of Slenderman. Finally, after much planning and the same reports from the Bad Touch Trio, it was decided that they would move out.

Each nation was armed just in case. None of their guns would do much if a war with Slenderman ever did break out, but they felt better having some sort of weapon on their side. Yet, nothing could calm Germany as he stood in their living room listening to the last minute battle plans being shouted out by Prussia to a group of hyped up warriors. Italy had changed. That being he had seen in the tunnels was not the Italy he knew. It was a demon wearing his clothes. Germany was not quite sure what it was that had changed, save for the obvious change he had noticed, but that was not his Italy.

What if he could not be changed back to the boy he once was? Would they be stuck with this new being? Why did Germany hate himself for thinking about this? He knew exactly why. The Italy they were saving was not the Italy he loved. If there was no changing him back, he would not love him. Germany mentally hated himself. The truth about his feelings was horrible, but it was the truth. He couldn't love him like this. Not in this state of mind that he had been forced into.

"Hey bruder!" Germany looked up from his pacing and saw Prussia leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. His red eyes were cold serious as he stared at his younger brother. It was a clear signal that Germany knew. It was time to head out into the forest. Time to save the thing once known as Italy.

That was, if there was still an Italy left to save.

* * *

Italy could feel excitement pulsing through him. Slenderman was actually letting him go with him for once. He would see the outside world after however long it had been. Italy couldn't even remember what "outside" really was anymore. All he remembered was his basement and Slenderman. The tall figure always haunting his mind. Always watching him. Currently, Italy sat waiting with Pookie. He wondered what the cat had seen. Slenderman always let the cat roam free, but Italy was confined here.

Were all the creatures on the surface like Slenderman or were they like himself? Was there any life up there at all? Pookie suddenly hissed loudly and leaped off his lap. She dashed under the bed he had called his own for how ever long it had been. The door swung open. Standing there in the darkness was Slenderman himself. Italy smiled and leaped to his feet.

"Bring Pookie. She needs some fresh air." He instructed, not moving from his place.

Italy hauled the cat out from under the bed. Pookie, like usual, clawed at him and squirmed for freedom. Unlike her master, Pookie was constantly afraid of Slenderman and never wanted to be in the same room as him. She usually walked behind them when they went around the halls, but she seldom was near him.

"Maybe that's a bad idea.." Slenderman thought. Italy put her back down and the brown she-cat bolted out the door past Slenderman. The boy walked over to the door and smiled up at the taller figure. As if there was no sense of danger or a single care in the world, Italy hugged the tall suited figure. Slenderman awkwardly bent his long arm and patted the boy's head. Italy let go and took a few steps back. He bounced on his heels eagerly and look up at the taller figure.

"We're going outside! Ve, I've wanted to see outside! I've smelled it on Pookie's fur when she sleeps next to me and I want to see it for myself! Are we really going? I mean, I know you said we are, but I just can't believe that we're going! I'm so excited! Grazie! Grazie!"

There was a low chuckle, one that didn't even sound like a chuckle. Slenderman glided backwards and allowed the boy to exit the small room and enter the hallway. Italy closed the door behind him and soon the two of them were walking and gliding down the hall towards the wonders that lay hidden in the strange other world known as "outside."

What would they find there? Italy had been wondering this ever since Slenderman had decided that Italy could come with him this time. What did the creatures above look like? What did trees look like? He already knew that they were tall since Slenderman could attach the notes and drawings he had done on them. The Italian suddenly stopped walking. The notes! He had completely forgotten them! Without even letting Slenderman know what he was doing, Italy turned on his heels and ran back to the room.

He threw open the door and ran over to the bed. Under pillow lay many notes with rough black writing scribbled on them. Italy collected them and left the room again making sure to close the door behind him. It was strange really, Italy found himself writing these notes, and he definitely was the one writing them, but when making them, Italy felt as if it wasn't his mind that was controlling his hand to draw these. None of the sketches looked like his own. None of the writing looked like his own. At least, he didn't _think _it was his own. He could hardly remember anything.

Italy rejoined Slenderman and the two of them continued walking. After taking many different ways and cutting around some places where the roof had fallen in, Italy noticed that Pookie was trailing after them. She stayed on Italy's side and refused to look up at them. If she did, her tail would fluff up and a growl would rumble in her throat. The sight saddened Italy. Why was Pookie so afraid of him? It wasn't nice to act that way to someone who had helped them so much!

A sudden image began to flash in his head.

_"That damn cat! Why couldn't you keep the door closed for once?"_

_"Ve! I'm sorry! She was meowing and being adorable and-"_

_"Nevermind. Let's just get find her und get back inside. It's cold tonight.."_

The image was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Was he imagining things again? He had to be. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, after all. Italy had strange dreams about other creatures that looked like him, walked like him, even smiled like him. Yet the memory, if that's even what it was, was too far from his reach to make out faces or names. It would all then fade into black and there would be nothing left but Slenderman. Every single night he had these dreams. Each of them were slightly different than the last.

Slenderman soon stopped and Italy ended up running straight into him. The boy looked up at the taller figure, who seemed to have a grim air about him. Gently, his warm hand slid into Slenderman's cold one and squeezed gently. For the first time in awhile, Slenderman actually squeezed back. It was like he was scared or something, but Slenderman was never scared! Fear was not an emotion that he knew! At least, not that Italy had seen.

"Italy," Slenderman said slowly. His voice was low and was grave. "Stick close. Up these stairs is the outdoors. It's night time up there, so your eyes won't be hurt as bad from the brighter light."

"Ve? What do you mean, Slendy?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You've been living underground. Your eyes are fully dilated and have been stuck like that. Direct sunlight could cause terrible damage to your vision. Moonlight will burn still, but it won't be nearly as bad." He replied.

"Oh."

Slowly, Slenderman moved forward and so did Italy. For ever gliding step that Slenderman took, Italy took two steps. They began to climb the staircase and Italy could feel excitement pulsing through his veins. There was also an underlying feeling of fear, but the excitement was too great to even feel the fear. Closer and closer they got and more eagerness filled Italy's small body.

There was a breeze.

Italy lost it. He let go of Slenderman's hand and took off running up the rest of the stairs. The scents! The sounds! It all thrilled him to the very bone. He could hear Slenderman calling for him, but he completely ignored the one thing that brought him safety. When he reached the top, Italy stopped running and walked out. The wind blew against his face and cooled his sweating face. It felt so wonderful. It smelled so wonderful. It was wonderful! He could not remember ever feeling like this before!

Carefully, he sat the papers down on the ground and walked forward more. Quickly he retreated, hissing and holding his arm up to the sky. While it was indeed dark, there was a bright silvery light that blinded him. Was that..the moon? Was the bright ball in the sky what Slenderman had called the moon? Slowly he removed his arm and stared up at it in pure awe. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

The thought of the abandoned Slenderman suddenly came to Italy's mind. Staring at the moon together would make it much more wonderful! Italy turned back towards the stairs and opened his mouth to call for his protector.

A bag was suddenly thrown over his head.

Italy began to scream bloody murder and kick out where ever he could. He could hear other shouts of fear and he knew that Slenderman had arrived. He could hear Slenderman's shouts of fear and of anger as he fought for him. Yet, whoever or whatever was kidnapping him continued to scream as if they could not hear a word Slenderman was saying. Italy felt himself being lifted off the ground and being carried in muscular arms. Italy managed to take in a breath despite the bag's thick fabric and he screamed as loud as he could.

"SLENDY!"


	7. Chapter 7

"SLENDY!"

Fear pulsed through Italy as he kicked rapidly at the air. Whoever was carrying him seemed to be holding him sideways. That, or this creature didn't have a head. He continued to kick and cry out helplessly, but Slenderman did not save him. Italy could hear people shouting at each other as they ran through the thick forest. It was a language that was foreign to his ears. Yet, this language sparked questions inside his mind. Who were they? What did they want with him?

Finally, they stopped. The creature or person carrying Italy sat him down on the ground. Surprisingly, the ground did not feel like the newly discovered soft grass that was everywhere in the forest. It was concrete, like his home below, only it felt warmer and the texture was different. Italy quickly sat himself down, afraid of what might happen if he didn't. He didn't want them to pick him up again and take him God knows where. There was a worried sighed and one of the creatures started pacing by the sound of their movements. There was more talking with that strange language and Italy found himself whimpering. His body began to tremble in fear and tears slowly rolled out his eyes and down his cheeks. Yet in the midst of fear and confusion, something clicked inside his head.

German.

They were speaking German.

Italy has no idea what German was exactly, but the thought comforted him. It was like he knew what it was, like he knew what that meant, but he didn't. He had no idea what that piece of information meant to him. Was it good? Was it bad? Before his mind could decide, the bag was removed from his head. The faces of two humans stared back at him. One of them had bright red eyes and white hair. A yellow chick sat on his shoulder chirping. The other had blond hair that was slicked back and deep blue eyes that haunted Italy as he looked into them.

"Mein Gott.." The red eyed one breathed out as he looked directly at Italy. "You weren't kidding, West. What the hell happened to him?"

The one with blond hair laid a hand on Italy's cheek and he jumped in surprise. The man's hand was warmer than Slenderman's had ever been. It was soft in places, but it was also rough from constant work. The man's scent surrounded him and for a brief moment, Italy found himself in a moment of peace. He gently took the blond's hand with his own two hands and held it close. Why did he automatically trust this stranger? For all he knew, this man could be here to harm him!

"Mind control, I guess." He replied. "Italy? Italy, do you remember me?"

One of the first things that went through his head was the question of how they knew his name. However the thought soon disappeared into nothing and Italy found himself nodding. He could not put a name to his face, or even one memory, but somehow he knew exactly who he was. His presence lingered at the edge of Italy's mind. The truth of who he was was right there in front of him, but it was too far from reach. The answers were all shut out to him as if hidden under a lock and key. Where was that key? Where was the one answer that would give him all the answers to his thousands of questions?

"Do you remember my name?"

Italy shook his head in a definite no. He had no clue as to who he was. It was too far out of his reach. The blond shut his eyes and breathed in a few times as if repressing some kind of pain. Italy was afraid for a moment that the blond was going to cry. He didn't like seeing people upset or crying, even if this scary man had kidnapped him! The man's hand moved continued to run against Italy's cheek, petting him gently.

"Germany." He said slowly. "My name is Germany."

Italy's mind began to process the name. It was familiar. It was soothing. It was a piece of the puzzle. The locks were slowly falling away and Italy could feel a piece of his mind opening up. It all stopped suddenly as a tingling feeling like electricity pulsed through his brain. The locks returned and Italy felt it all fade away. He wanted to shout in frustration. He had been so close to knowing! It was all right there! It was coming out into view; into his reach! But this _damn _electricity shut him off!

This was not the first time he had felt this, but it had been so long since he had felt this and he was confused as to where it came from. Did Germany cause it? No, this had come when he was with Slenderman. Did that mean he was nearby? Italy looked around eagerly hoping to see him lurking in the shadows or standing behind these two menacingly. However, he did not see the tall figure at all. He could only see the trees, Germany, and the red eyed man.

Italy whimpered and began to panic. He tried to move away, but Germany held him firmly in place. The action only terrified the boy more. The red eyed man growled angrily and kept looking back towards the forest. There were screams of fear in the distance.

"Hurry up, West! I don't know how long Spain und France can keep him back!"

"I'm trying, Prussia! Calm down!"

Germany looked him straight in the eyes. His deep blue eyes were horribly troubled. Memories seemed to be dancing in his eyes. Memories that Italy could not grasp. The fear of ignorance scared him deeply and Italy did not have Slenderman to keep him safe or tell him what was happening. Despite Germany's hold, and Prussia's angry looks, Italy continued to try and flee from them. There was only one thing at this point that he could do. One thing he knew how to do on his own. Italy sucked in a breath and screamed as loud as he could.

His scream was cut off when Germany's lips suddenly pressed against his. Every single question, every single fear, worry, all the desperate screams of anger and agony that he had ever uttered, were all forgotten. All of them turned into smoke and flew away from his mind. He could remember everything now. Italy knew where he was. He knew who Prussia and Germany where. He remembered Romano, Spain, everyone including Pookie. Yet, there was one more bit of knowledge that was being hidden from him. There still was that one piece of the puzzle.

Germany pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were still hurt and he looked down.

"It didn't work.." He muttered to Prussia. Italy reached out and took cupped Germany's face in his hands.

"I remember, Germany. I remember."

Everything was suddenly thrown into fast forward. Prussia screamed and Germany scooped Italy up, running him backwards into the house. Only now did Italy realize he had been sitting on the back porch step of their house. Italy managed to look over Germany's shoulder and he saw Slenderman standing there at the edge of the forest. He wanted to shout out to him, to tell Germany and Prussia that was nothing to be afraid of, but Italy could not make any words.

All of them ran inside and Prussia closed and locked the back door. He started barricading it with chairs and tables, but didn't ask for any help. Germany however, continued to Italy deeper into the house. He took him upstairs and into the bathroom. There was a feeling of fear hanging in the atmosphere and for once after however long it had been, Italy could feel it. He let is seep into him and take control of him. He felt fear. He felt Germany's fear. He felt his own fear. Germany sat him down on the bathroom counter and turned on the light while shutting the door.

"Italy, you have to see." Germany said quietly.

"See what? Germany..you're scaring me.." Italy replied. What was there to see? Everything seemed pretty clear right now. Germany and the others had kidnapped him from Slenderman and Slenderman was currently trying to get him back. Yet, the way Germany looked at him with such a grim expression told Italy that something was not quite right. There was something that someone was hiding and he was about to find out.

"Italy," Germany said slowly. "look in the mirror."

"Why?" He replied.

"Just do it. Please. We don't have much time. That _thing _will be up here any sec-"

"Thing!?" Italy found himself saying angrily. "His name is Slenderman!"

"Ja, whatever, just look-"

"No!" Italy shouted. He felt fury running through his veins at the mention of Slenderman being just a mere "thing." He might not have been a nation or a mortal, but he was a Pictonian; an alien from beyond this world. He had helped the Pictonians once before and he could do it again! All Slenderman needed was just a friend to help him and guide him. There was no calling him an "thing" when he had this kind of history. "Thing" was only used when you have no idea what species the creature is or what gender it is. Slenderman was a Pictonian. Slenderman was a guy.

"Stop trying to defend that monster!" Germany shouted. The rage was boiling inside of the Italian's small body. There was so much fury he hardly knew what to do. Italy decided to just throw out his anger back at Germany.

"Slenderman is _not_ a monster! He's my friend! He just needs someone to be kind towards him and actually listen to him!"

"Listen to him!? Slenderman can't speak, Italy! Besides, he _killed _people!"

"So did you!"

The room went silent. Italy's venomous words hung heavy in the air. It was a horribly dirty move, but Italy had learned that sometimes you have to play dirty in a game to win. That's all this was. A giant game testing him and forcing him to go beyond the borders of insanity. It was like chess in a way. Italy had never been too much of a chess player, but he knew the basics. There were two kings, two queens, and pawns. Kings and pawns were limited on their moves. Queens were not.

If he had to place his pieces, it was clear that Prussia and Slenderman were the kings. They each had a reason to go after each other, but without that trivial reason, they would not attack. The nations that had been convinced into helping were the pawns. None of them mattered and all of them had to face Slenderman's wrath. Some would be terribly injured. Others, possibly on the brink of death depending on how angry Slenderman had been when he attacked them.

The queens were Germany and Italy. Both of them seemed to be at each other's throats and neither of them could even remember why. What set them off at each other? Was it Slenderman or was it the fact Italy liked Slenderman better? Was Germany jealous? It didn't matter now. All that mattered now was which one of them would win. The final battle was now. Only one of them could come out of this as the winner. The other one would be forced to go back to the beginning and lick their wounds with the memory that they were wrong. The respect would be lost.

"Just look..in the damn mirror.." Germany whispered.

There was a scream from the stairs and loud thump as if some one had been roughly thrown against the wall. Fear struck Germany and it was clear that he knew exactly what was going on. It took a moment until Italy actually understood what was going on. The door was thrown open, breaking the lock right off. Germany tried to grab Italy, but so did Slenderman. Italy was turned around and he found himself staring straight into the mirror. Both of them stop once they saw him looking into the mirror.

"S-Slenderman.." He stuttered out. "Y-You..h-how..?"

Italy's eyes were a bright neon green.

It all came into place.

The last piece of the puzzle.

Mind control.


End file.
